Legwarmers At Dawn: Carchelle
by bananabreakdowns
Summary: When Carla and Michelle take on a bet with Kate, they find themselves as the newest participant in her Zumba class.


When Kate had successfully qualified as a Zumba instructor, Michelle had been the first one to congratulate her, even throwing her a little party to celebrate. But now, as she stood leaning against the wall of the community centre, waiting for Carla to appear, she was beginning to wish she hadn't bothered. Perhaps Carla had taken the easy way out, and simply decided not to show up, or even just let the event slip her mind entirely. No, Carla wasn't one to shy away from a bet, even if it did involve legwarmers, and copious amounts of sweat.

As if on cue, Michelle spotted Carla sauntering down the street towards her, in her stylish black active wear.

"Erm!" She pointed towards Carla's bare ankles and raised an eyebrow. "Where are your legwarmers?" She demanded.

"Oh, Chelle. We're not seriously going that far, are we?" Carla groaned. It was bad enough having to do the class, let alone in fancy dress.

"Carla! A bet's a bet. Kate said legwarmers, and we shall obey," She said, in a mocking tone.

"Well, I don't have any." She stated, stubbornly. Michelle smirked.

"It's a good job I brought spares then isn't it!" She laughed, pulling out a fluorescent pink pair from her bag. Carla grimaced.

"Ooh, subtle." She said, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Whack them on then!" Michelle chirped, practically flinging the offending items at her friend, before looking down and admiring her own silver, glittery pair. "I think they're quite fetching!" She giggled. Carla snorted.

"I can't remember the last time I actually did any exercise..." She mused.

"Mine was the fun run. Do you know, that was more painful-"

"Than getting your bits waxed? Yes, Michelle. I know. You may have mentioned it once or twice..."

"Come on then, you. Let's get this over with..." She said, practically dragging Carla into the building.

As they entered the hall, they spied Kate fiddling with a speaker by the small stage. She spotted them, and came bounding over.

"Aha! You came! I didn't think you would!" She beamed.

"I nearly didn't..." Carla muttered, receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs from Michelle, her pointed, "Ow!" falling on deaf ears.

"Legwarmers and all!" Michelle pointed out, giving her foot a little twizzle as if to show them off.

"Love it!" Kate laughed, before making her way back to the stage. Carla glared at Michelle.

"What?" She laughed.

"You are enjoying this far too much..."

They stood awkwardly at the back of the hall, waiting for Kate to begin. As Carla looked around the room she came to a realisation.

"I don't think there's anyone under 70 in here..." She whispered. Michelle giggled.

"God, you're right. Well if they can do it, then we'll be fine!"

Kate's voice came over the mic, explaining what would happen in the class, emphasising how much fun they were all going to have. Carla and Michelle weren't so sure. And then, as if to rub salt into the wound:

"Now everyone turn around and say hello to my lovely sister and cousin at the back there! Come on girls, give us a wave! They're going to be joining us today!"

Carla and Michelle gave awkward waves to the crowd of pensioners that were now staring, no, make that glaring, at them. They could feel themselves going red, and they hadn't even started exercising yet.

"She is so dead..." Carla muttered through gritted teeth.

"Tell me about it..." Michelle replied, just wanting the ground to swallow her up. She was quite relieved when the music began to play and her classmates turned their attention back to Kate.

Three songs in, Carla had had enough. Her face was now a deep shade of red, her forehead beaded with sweat. Her tank top was clinging to her uncomfortably and she was struggling to catch her breath.

"I don't think I can carry on..." She breathed, taking a swig of water.

"No Carla, come on! You can't back down now! Only half an hour left!" Michelle encouraged. Carla glared at her. She still looked exactly the same as she did when she walked in, if slightly more flush in the cheeks.

"No, I really can't do anymore..."

"Carla. Listen to me," Michelle grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her friend to meet her eye, "You have fought, and won, too many battles to allow Kate and her army of pensioners to get one over on you this time. I am not letting you quit. Now pull those legwarmers up, and pull yourself together!"

She gave her shoulders a little shake. Carla nodded. She knew Michelle was right. She had been through so much, and she wasn't about to let Zumba be the one thing that brought her down. As the next song began to play, she took a deep breath, determined to carry on.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Michelle asked as the class ended. Carla looked up from where she was doubled over, struggling to catch her breath, and forced a smile.

"Walk in the park..." She mumbled, breathlessly.

"Well I must admit, I'm impressed!" Kate said, having skipped across the room from her place on the stage to join the ladies at the back.

"Right, pay up lady. We didn't do that for our own enjoyment..." Michelle demanded, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow. Kate laughed.

"Okay, okay, you win. Two bottles of red coming right up. See you in the Rovers in ten?" And with that she bounded back over to the stage, collected her things, and left the building. Michelle looked at Carla, bewildered.

"I'm beginning to think that wasn't worth it..."

"Oh, really? You don't think?" Carla cried, exasperated. All that exercise for two measly bottles of red.

"Well, it's true what they say..." Michelle whispered, stifling a giggle. Carla shot her a confused glance. "Us Connors will do anything for a bottle of wine..."

And so, in floods of giggles, they left the community centre for the Rovers, neither of them bothering to remove their legwarmers. In fact, they'd grown quite fond of them.


End file.
